555 We Tip
555 We Tip is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Officer Frank Tenpenny from Carl's garage in the Doherty district of San Fierro, San Andreas. Mission Tenpenny phones Carl, checking on him and how he's doing in San Fierro. Carl replies negatively. Later on, Tenpenny gives him a task to trouble a person who has been a nuisance to Tenpenny and Pulaski. Carl initially refuses, but once Tenpenny informs him that the person is a district attorney, he gladly does the task. He goes to the Vank Hoff Hotel in the Financial district. Once there, he follows a valet to an underground parking lot. Once there, he kills the valet in order to get his uniform, which is used as a disguise. Carl goes outside and waits for the D.A., who is arriving on a blue Merit. Once the D.A. has arrived in the valet space, Carl hops in the Merit and quickly goes to his garage, stashing up drugs in the trunk of the blue Merit. He quickly returns to the underground parking lot without sustaining any damage whatsoever, and goes to the valet space. Once there, Carl calls We Tip, saying that something highly suspicious is going on. Some SFPD policemen arrive shortly after, with them checking on the DA and his car. They find tons of drugs in his car's trunk, and as a result, they arrest the district attorney. Script Frank Tenpenny (on phone): Carl, how's San Fierro? Carl Johnson: It's fucked up. I can honestly say I wish you was here. Frank Tenpenny: Great. Now, you got the present for that friend of mine, right, you know the one trying to get me and old Officer Pulaski into trouble? Carl Johnson: Yeah. Frank Tenpenny: Why don't you put that up in his car and give We Tip a call. Carl Johnson: Hey, motherfucker, the code of the streets is that I don't snitch. I don't give a fuck if it kills you, me, my brother. Street cats don't call no cops. Frank Tenpenny: Carl, he's a DA. Carl Johnson: Oh yeah? Well where I go' find him? Frank Tenpenny: He's at the Vank Hoff Hotel in the Financial. Carl Johnson: Oh for sure. (Carl Johnson arrives at the valet space) Valet: Ah, you must be the new boy. Get in line. (DA arrives at the valet space) Valet: Hey that's the DA. He's a good tipper. (Carl Johnson, calling We Tip) Carl Johnson: Hello? This WE TIP? I seen something highly suspicious you should come check out... (SFPD arrive) Policeman #1: Police! Don't move! Get outta the car with your hand in the air! D.A.: Do you know who you're fucking with here? I'll have your badge, you moron! Policeman #1: Shut up! You found anything back there? Policeman #2: Found anything? He's got half of Mexico in here! Must be two tons of Mary here! D.A.: What? But... but I've never seen... how could it be..? Policeman #1: Hell of a defence you got there, buddy. Reward There is no monetary reward for this mission, but the mission Deconstruction is unlocked. The Valet asset missions are also unlocked. Trivia *A reference to the mission can be seen in the mobile game Gangstar: Crime City, which is known for being a thinly-veiled Grand Theft Auto clone. *If you crash the street light before contacting We Tip, you can see that CJ is leaning on air in the cutscene. *The D.A.'s car is always the 3rd one to pull in. Gallery 555WeTip-GTASA2.png|The district attorney being arrested by an SFPD police officer Video walkthroughs Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas